


Submission

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Gen, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will never bow to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> For someone I am no longer in contact with.

“I will never bow to you.”

Her back is straight, face determined; he still towers over her but she doesn’t allow herself to be affected. Legretta knows to obey those of higher ranking, but she is not about to allow Van to take advantage of her.

To think she is weak.

“I will follow your orders and carry out your commands. But I will _never_ bow to you.”

Van looks down to meet her gaze, face expressionless. A long moment of silence passes between, neither looking away, before Van gives her a mischievous half-smile and gets down on one knee. He hangs his head before her, hand over his heart.

“Then, Legretta, I will bow to you.”


End file.
